Talk:Garvin Quinn
READ: DO NOT CHANGE THE PAGE'S NATIONALITY BOX BACK TO "CHINESE":'' ''IT IS PART OF AGENT NO1'S DISGUISE; HE REALLY IS RUSSIAN AND THE WHOLE JAMACIAN ACCENT ISN'T REAL, SO LEAVE IT ALONE. Is he with the Illuminati? In this article, it sounds like Quinn has actually been working for the Illuminati the whole time, but is it really that clear? To me, it actually sounded like he was anti-Illuminati, when he mentioned that he was working for a loose network of operatives.. but then again, I didn't have a Social Enhancer augmentation, and Im not sure if we can really trust anything he says, considering how talented he is at decieving people. So yeah, Im wondering if we can really be sure about where his allegiance lies... or maybe I just missed out on some piece of information. Bobmeier 18:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that, regardless of whether he agrees with their actions, he still works for the Illuminati. There aren't any other super organizations that he could work for besides the Majestic 12 from Deus Ex; it's worth noting that Dr. Savage (the male scientist who briefly appears in The Missing Link and reappears in Deus Ex) has a wife who is murdered by the Majestic-12 and, since he's romantically involved with Dr. Kavanagh in the Missing Link, it's hard to believe that Quinn would have her rescued to testify for the Majestic 12, then later kill her for helping them (after she has a child with Savage). Also, trying to use the CASIE augement actually doesn't work, so there's no way to get him to drop a name, so it's pretty safe to assume that he's working for the Illuminati. TinyTedDanson 18:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I dont know about that. Assuming he really works with Janus, who is obviously not Illuminati, Quinn is most likely in some other organization that has yet to be properly explained or even shown as of yet. I mean come on, Square Enix owns it, HR was very successful and many parts of the game, the book and Missing Link were practically screaming for a sequel/DLC. Deus Ex is hopefully going to go down the same path Dead Space did: Several sequels spanning multiple different mediums. Im not entirely denying that he is in Page's part of the Illuminati, though. We will just have to wait and see. Dorgles 19:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not quite sure where the idea that he is/was an Illuminati agent is coming from, either. Those who have read the tie-in novel may wonder if he was an agent of Janus, or the Juggernaut Collective, or the New Sons of Freedom, or any number of other organizations that are distinctly anti-Illuminati in nature.. Or am I missing something? Janus is "probably" the head of Juggernaut Collective an anti-Illuminati organization, Juan Ivanovich Lebedev, Ben Saxon and Anna Kelso are also members, and probably Quinn is an agent too.Elpeppo87 12:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Direct quote on who Quinn works for: Quinn: A loose network of independent operatives -- agents of conversion and equilibrium -- who seek to expose corruption and assure humanity's natural progress Jensen: Your enemy? You're not just talking about Belltower anyore, are you? You're talking about-- Quinn: The men and women who pull Belltower's strings. The same men and women who ordered them to kidnap Megan Reed It's pretty much there; he not only doesn't work for the Illuminati, he's involved in a resistance created to take down the Illuminati. I'll remove all examples suggesting he works for them now. TinyTedDanson 01:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nationality? Can anyone accurately identify Quinn's accent? I, personally, think it sounds a little Polish/Russian and, whilst I'm certain it's at least European, it'd be nice to be accurate what with this being a wiki. Also, if anyone knows what language the term "bratán" is from, it'd be a huge help in ID'ing where he's from (though, knowing my luck, "bratán" will be Irish and a subtle hint to his real identity). Oh, and since the whole Irish thing is undoubtedly part of his disguise, please don't change it to that. TinyTedDanson 21:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) While playing I thought he reminded me very much of actor Terry O'Quinn. Also they share the same last name. Do you guys think, that's just coincidence? 22:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Whilst he does bear a resemblence to Terry O'Quinn and share a last name, I think the creators would make it more obvious (i.e. make a LOST reference or at least have him totally bald), so I think it's just a coincidence. As for his nationality, I'm pretty sure "no1" is actually Russian (as he coins the term "bratán", which is Russian slang for "brother" (obviously spelled phonetically and with western lettering). Now if only anonymous editors would stop changing his damn nationality to Irish every other edit (READ: it's part of his disguise; the only part of the page that should corrospond with his disuguise is the page name Garvin Quinn, because the page needs to be findable, his real name isn't known and a placeholder is thus needed). TinyTedDanson 13:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The 'Quinn' accent is a Belfast one. No idea where the voice actor is from but he did a much better job than most when asked for an 'Irish' accent. Basil101 00:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Quinn's Shop I've added a new section dealing with Quinn's shop; what he initially offers, how to get the 25% discount for the Acceptable Losses sidequest, and on using the CASIE augmentation while he's still running his shop. Although a little info about that can be found in other articles (most notably in the Social Enhancer one), the part about additional discount/goods was missing here where it makes the most sense. CrankyCrank 04:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Article Tense Shouldn't this article be rewritten in the present tense as it occurs in 2027? Ashugg (talk) 01:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC)